High School Love
by shaylabirch7
Summary: Vert is the head captain of the football team. Sage is captain of the cheerleader team and she like vert. But he don't like her, their a new girl in town and name is agura. will vert fall for agura or will he give up and go with sage. what going happen here at Mayflower High School
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my second fanfiction on agura and vert hope you like it. It about high school because im stay in high school so that why I wrote this. **

Vert man you need to! Zoom said ran to his locker.

Whoa what did I miss that have you ran down the hallway. Vert said while giggling at his best friend and looking for his next class book.

Sage come down the hallway looking for you. Zoom said out of breathe, just when the bell rang for them to go to their class.

Thanks men vert said as he run down the hallway, just when he "bump", ah (what did I hit?) um sorry that are you okay? Vert asked

Yes I think I'm ok, sorry I'm new here and I can't find my way around. While get her paper off the floor

Oh well let me help me first my name is vert wheeler, try to help her up. Oh um agura ibaden is my name.

Pretty name for a beautiful girl, vert said with a sexy voice give her some of her paper

Agura take the paper and ask um w-where is class 207 at, she ask while looking down so he couldn't see

You go back that way upstairs on your right upstairs to your left and you be at class, vert answer while walk away trying to get to class. Welcome to class late as always, I hope you don't be late for your detention today after school. said while write the slip. Ah men can't I do it tomorrow. ( so the teacher teach his lesson the bell ring for the class to end)

Oh man coach going to get me not to mention my dad go to kill me. vert had yelled to himself

Dude why was you late in the first place? Stanford asked while exit the class last. Your not going to believe me when I, tell vert said when entering the lunchroom. (yes it lunchtime) vert oh vert, sage said while ran up to him. I have been looking all over for you, I have something to ask you. Sage was smile wear her cheerleader uniform

What is it that you want to ask me sage, vert answer with a annoyed face. You don't have to say like that! Sage said playfully, ok ok well daddy let me have a party this weekend and you an your friends can come. I'll think about ok but no promise vert had answer. Yes I hope you come to my party, sage was so happy she ran out the door. What have I got myself in to, vert said while get his food.

Oh vert is that you. Voice out of nowhere come from. Vert turn around to see agura behind him

Oh agura right! Yes that right, you know you the first person who got my name right so far! Agura said all happy

Nice to hear so how your day going so far? Vert asked I can help you if you like oh just come and sit with me and my friends. He asked

Ok sure thanks you. She answer with her down.

**That where im going to end it hope you like it so far. What going to happen when agura sit down at the table and will sage find out. Find out in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok in the last chapter vert ask the new girl (agura) to sit at the with him and his friends. What going to happen.**

You do know you don't have to put your head down every time vert said while paying for his food. I know but it just that I never got to say sorry for in the hallway early today. She answer oh you don't have to it was me who ran into you. Vert was looking back at her this time. (As they got to the table everyone was looking at him)

Now who is you have with you vert, Stanford ask while smile. Yell man who that beautiful lady you have with you, zoom ask. Ok guys this is my new friend I meet this morning agura ibaden , vert said while sit down.

So can I see your schedule vert asked? Oh yell here it is, while get it out of her book bag

Ok you have last class with us Ms. Berry the drama teacher. We can walk there together. Whoa sage come your way vert, spinner alarm while ran up to him at the trash can. Thanks man so ready to head to class? he ask while head to the door. Um sure we can answer with a confused face. ( just then the bell ring)

Good afternoon boy and girls oh I see we have a new student in our class. Okay may I have your name Ms. Berry asked? Sure it agura ibaden. Oh that right okay I have you with my top student vert wheeler. Show yourself Mr. Wheeler Ms. Berry asked? Right here Ms. Berry in the middle of the class vert was point to himself oh there you should be a seat next to him. Ok class let pick up where we left off form.

Um vert why don't you and agura go to the back of the class and work on the play. Sure thing ms. Berry no problem with you agura vert asked?

Um no not at all agur answer. Ok the last part we was work on, vert was go throw the page(Romeo & Juliet). What the name of the play we working on? Agur ask sit down in the desk

Un don't be mad Romeo and Juliet he answer

I love that play um did I say that a lot she ask with a face down in her book. It ok I love the play too. I just never meet a person who put their head in a book vert said while take the book down.

Sorry it just I left before I could play the lead role agura answer. Oh hi I have an idea why don't you come to my house tomorrow we can work he ask with a smile. Sure that would nice but what part do you play? She ask

I play as don't laugh Romeo and no one has take Juliet that if you want it vert ask so the teacher can hear. I hear that mr. wheeler would you like to play as Juliet? Ms. Ibaden, sure Ms. Berry I would love to play that part. "Yes" we have someone to play my Juliet; Ms. Berry was jump up and down

You just made our teacher day vert whisper in her ear. I think I made her day to (both start to laugh) the bell ring time to go home now. Hi agura before you go now you a can to my to work on the play. Oh an zoom before I forget sage want us to go to her party this weekend vert said while looking in his locker.

When was you going to tell me? Zoom said it with a smart mouth. I was get to it look tell coach that I'll be late, vert said while enter Mr. zemerik class.

Oh good you come to detention Mr. Wheeler I will get to you in minutes. Yes sir oh agura I didn't know you have this class to vert said while sit down in his seat. (10 minutes go by) you free to go mr. wheeler. Vert ran out the door to find agura stand there.

**Omg vert his two class with agura. Why was agura stand outside the door. Find out in the next chapter. Hope you review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok in the last chapter agura is now Juliet in the school play. Vert went to detention to find agura in his second block class. After that agura was stand outside wait for him.**

Oh hey agura you wait for me this whole time? He asked

"Um ya I need to ask you something". She answer

Sure what is it. "Hope no one said anything to you"? he asked

No, um how can I say this, my car want start and I have get home is their any chance you can take me home? She asked That if you want to, agura ask with a sad face and happy face.

Sure I'll be happy to take you home; but do you have go now I need to tell the coach, vert answer while exit the school build.

Yell that ok I can wait for you in the student park a lot, she answer going opposite way. (ok vert go talk to the coach an got yelled at and he go to where agura at)

Coach yell at me but it ok he always yelling at me. So where do I take you? Vert ask get in his saber. (she tell him where to go.) hi that two house down form mine. So that who move there, vert said turn on his street. I don't know that where your house was, agura said while look out the window.

Oh my house right there, vert point to red house with a black roof. Oh here my house, agura point to it. thank you my first day was fun, she told him while get out the car. No problem hi don't forget we have a play to work on now. Vert yelled while going down the road.

Hi honey where your car at, agura mother ask. It's at school it something wrong with it. ok I'll tell your father, that boy was nice. So what his name and it your first day at school and you have a boyfriend agura mother had said to her.

Mom he not my boyfriend and his name is vert wheeler agura answer while walk upstairs. (ok im start a new day, Tuesday).

So why you miss practice yesterday? Sage ask from behind him.

Ah sage you come out of nowhere and I was here? Vert ask looking back at her

Oh really so the new girl don't get in your car yesterday, sage said with a mad face. Ok and if I did what it to you? Vert close his locker

It mean a lot to me that why. Look I don't want to see you with the new girl again, sage said before walk away. (what just happen)

Vert what was that all about ? zoom came walk up open his lacker.

To tell you the true I don't know. Sage came up and yell at me, vert said while walk to his first block class.

What was she mad about? Zoom asked sit in his seat.

Oh you remember the new girl? Vert asked sit in his seat. ( just then the bell ring) I'll tell you after class. Vert answer( teacher had a pop quiz today so everyone take the test and class was over.)

So tell me zoom was get up from his seat. Right sage find out that I give agura a ride home. Turn out she in the house two house down form mine. Vert told him

You mean the one that no one still in for a long time, zoom answer with a goofy face. That the one , well her car it broken and she ask me to give her a ride and I help her.

Oh man you better hope sage don't do anything to her. You know she like you zoom said about to go in a different way. (that has vert thinking is sage really going to be a problem no she one of your best friendsjust then he see agura walk in class)

Hi agura how are you doing? Vert asked

Good thank you, how about you? She asked while sit in her seat.

Good but their something I need ask you. Vert ask

Sure what is it she look up at him

Has a girl name sage said anything to you? Vert asked

No why (the bell ring, Stanford, Sherman, and aj was late) so class start and mr. zermrik finish his lesson early so the class get to talk for 5 minutes.

**Omg sage came out nowhere. Why was Stanford, Sherman, Aj, late for class. Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone sorry that it take so long to put this story up. I been looking at this show call fairy tail and I love it. Big fan of natsu and lucy.**

**So in the last chapter sage find out that vert take the new girl (agura) home. What everyone go to talk about for next few minutes. Read and find out.**

"So why was you three late for class today" vert ask while turn to face his friend. " You not go to believe us". "Try me" vert answer. "Ok so you know Minnie form the cheerleader team?" aj ask

"Yell so what" vert answer. "Ok so she come up to me ask me to be her boyfriend and I said yes" aj was looking at hid friend vert. "Good for you"! vert answer. "Ok now why was you two late. (Sherman went first) "I need to talk the coach". (Then Stanford)" Well I guess I should tell you guys and lady, I'vebeing date this girl in school". "What!" all three boys said

"So what her name" agura ask (because the boys want going to ask). "Oh her name is sarah and she on the math team". "I know her she in my math class three block" agura said with a smile. "Thank you someone spoke" Stanford said ( bell ring and everyone start walk to the lunchroom) "vert" sage said

"Hey sage what up" vert said while get his food. "Look the big game is this Friday I was thinking do you want to get some pizza from zeke". Sage ask

"Um I don't know sage you know I'm work on the school play to" vet answer

"I knew I was just thinking that I could help you" sage said behind him

"Let me think on it sage ok" vert answer while pay for his food (meanwhile at the table)

"Can I ask you guys something" agura ask while look at spinner, zoom, stanford, and aj.

"Sure" all of them said "Well how can I ask this, ok who is sage"? agura ask (that when vet come to the table and sat down next to agura) "Good vert can answer for us, oh I see Minnie over there". Aj said get up and walk away. "What the question that I have to answer". Vert ask look at agura

"Ok who is sage I mean never mind I need to find a friend of mine". Agura said while get up and walk away. "ok what just happen zoom"? "Well she just asks you who sage was" Zoom answer looking down this time. "What! Why would she ask me who sage is"? vert ask with a crazy look on his face (bell ring everyone going to class)

"Hello everyone Mrs. Berry not here today and she don't have work for you so I guess you all can talk". The teacher said

"Agura can I talk to you" vert came up ask. "Um sure ill be right back" agura told her friends. "Why did you ask me who sage was"? He asks where no one can hear him.

"Oh well I bump in to her this morning and I have her I.D. card and I see you two together so I though she was your girlfriend" agura answer

"What no she not, she a good friend but I take that to her". "Oh hey we still practice our line today" vert asks

"Sure but I have go to the math club meeting" agura answer  
"good because I have football practice". Vert said (ok for the next hour or two) "so vert are going to sage party this weekend" zoom asked. "I don't know yet he answer. "You should take agura with you" stanford answer

"Sage there you are I been looking all over for you" vert said coming up behind and her friend. "Why you been look for me"? She asks "I find your I.D. card and I'm give it back to you". "Oh thank you she answers (by the way football and cheerleader practice is over. Just then when vert was about to walk when sage kiss him on the lip) "what are doing sage" vert asked

"Show her your mine" sage while walk away.

**Wow what just happen sage kiss vert and who was sage try to show that vert was hers. Find out in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the last chapter sage kiss vert but what going to happen and who was sage talk about.**

("What who is talk about") vert was thinking and then that when he turn around an seen agura stand there

"Agura um I didn't see you there." Vert said "yell I just come out you ready to get start on the play?" agura asked "yell lets go to my house an work on It." vert answer

"Sure we can but I have to be home by 8:00." Agura told him while get in his car. (**Yes agura car is broke now it get fix. Ok vert gets home and let agura in**)

"Um just sit anywhere while I get us something to snack on." Vert was tell her while lock the front door. "Ok" she sat down in a chair that was on the wall.

"What part of the play you want to start with?" vert asked "um how about the die scene at the end." Agura answer

"That work". Vert answer while put the food down. "Ok form the top is that where want start?" agura asked.

(**Ok so in the scene Romeo don't play a part in it so that all so vert going to play as friar)**

Friar: I hear some noise. Lady come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come ill dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay.

Juliet: go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup, closed in my truelove's hand? Poison, I see hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips.

(**Ok it was time for the kiss scene) **"Ok it the kiss scene you want to or we can work on a different? Vert asked. "Yell we can do the kiss scene."(He** gets close to her an kiss her but it different from all the girl he kiss before. the kiss last for two minute before they break apart the kiss**)

"Um sorry I should have done that I need to go." She told him while get up ran to the door. "Agura wait don't go" vert yelled behind her. (**It was too late she was gone)** "Oh man way go vert you just meet her and you go and do that" (**vert was talk to himself when the phone ring)**

"Hello" vert answer "vert I can't make it home tonight" vert dad **(Jake)** told him. "Ok dad see you tomorrow then" (**vert put the phone down that when he seen a notebook on the floor. That when he open it and seen lyrics to a song) "**wow this is a good who notebook is this" (**on top of it said agura**) "she left her notebook I have to take it to her and say sorry" (**as he walk down the street he see agura** **walk his way**)

"Hi I'm sorry for early I should've done that" vert said while look down

"You don't have to it was all me" agura answer "no I have to I said let do it the kiss scene." "Oh here you left this at my house, I'm not going to lie I look in it and that song is good I think the guy that in the song is lucky"

"You think so I mean thank you… oh do you feel that oh it raining" "let me let you go" vert said (both** start raining home. I'm start the day off with Wednesday**)

"Vert you look to happy what happen" zoom ask

"You're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you"

**Ok that where am going to end it let me know how you feel about it. What vert going to tell his friend zoom. Find out in the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok in the last chapter vert kiss agura and sage. But why was he so happy that next day and will he tell zoom about what happen. sorry everyone something happen and i hope it fix now. **

"Ok I'm tell you yesterday after practice you know I had sage I.D. card, well when I give it to her she kiss me" vert told his friend (zoom)"

"that what get you so happy early in the morning" zoom said with a smile "no you see it what happen after that got me happy" vert answer "ok what got you so happy ?"Zoom asked "okay-okay you know I'm in the school play and agura has the lead role as Juliet right"

"Right so what that has to do with you" zoom asked

"We was practice the end scene" vert answer

"You mean the kiss scene" zoom had said with an eyebrow up this time

"Call it what you may zoom but that kiss was the best kiss I ever had"

"Ok that what you support to do in a kiss scene" zoom said with a smart tone

"no we kiss-kiss fir a long time that why I said it was the best kiss ever' vert said with a smile

"Oh I see what you doing but what about sage?" zoom asked

"I don't now but the game come up in one day an sage party. (**Ring-ring the bell**) "I see you in second block" vert said while get up from the seat "Stanford oh Sarah how are you this mooring? Vert asks at the door walk-in.

"Ok class we have a test today hope you all ready." The teacher told the class (**so the class take the test and it take the whole class block so the bell ring)** "vert how do you think you did on the test?" Stanford asks "I think I did well on the test." Vert answer

"What something not right you too happy, what happen to you?" Stanford ask while hold Sarah hand. "Why does something have to happen to me" vert answer "because your smile to hard for something not to happen" Stanford protest "okay ill let you know when…? (**Just then someone tip him on the back**)

"Huh oh agura there you I was about to look for you." Vert said "I been looking for you too. I've been thinking about what happen and shouldn't work on the play after school no more because I don't think your girlfriend would like you kiss another girl." Agura said while walk away crying

"Wait what just happen Stanford because I'm lost." Vert said "I don't know but you may want to go after her "Stanford said while walk in the class. (**So vert starts run and finds agura sit down on the bleacher**)

"Agura what you mean you cant do the play after school no more?" vert ask while stand in front of her (**just then agura see sage and ran in the school.** **vert start walk back to the school just then the bell ring. ("oh man i miss my class it ok I hope agura be at lunch) vert was thinking**

**(vert walk up to his table and find Sherman, Minnie, Stanford, Zoom, Sarah, and Aj.) **"So you find her" stanford ask "yes but she ran off before I could talk to her" vert answer while sit down "who agura" Sarah ask "yell why?" vert answer.

"Oh well she just went in drama class to talk to the teacher" Sarah answer "what why would she do that? Vert asks "she said something about she need new part in the school play' Sarah had comment (**vert did say a word he was up and gone**0 "agura what are doing" vert ask ran up to her

"What do you mean" agura answer

"Well I hear you get a new part" vert told

"No remember the song you read well Ms. Berry going to let me sing it" agura answer

"Oh by the way the game tomorrow and their a party this weekend are you going?" vert ask

**That where I'm going to stop hope you like it let me I could use it thank you. So what agura answer going to be is she going to go to the game & party find out in the next chapter? Thank you to all the people who read my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So vert asks agura about the game and the party what her answer going to be. Read and find out and let me know. Hope you like **

"Um vert I don't know maybe ill go to the game but the party" agura answer

"Ok I understand oh how come you ran off when I try to talk to you and what girlfriend are you talk about?" vert ask

"Um vert I (just then the bell ring) have to go I'm sorry" agura told him well walk away crying

("no I'm not let you go this time") vert think to himself. (So he ran up to her take her hand and ran to a classroom that was empty)

"What are you doing let me go of me" agura told him while try to get away

"No not till you tell me why you why you said what you said" vert told her while going in the class

"Fine just let me go" she answers give up. "Good "vert said while let her go. "Ok three ago you ask me if a girl name sage talk to me" she told him. "Yell why?" vert asks "well she came up to me and told me that you're her boyfriend" she answers

"That it hahaha" vert was laugh now. "She not my girlfriend she a friend that I know for a long time. You know me though you were mad at me for a second." "Can you me why you ask the teacher about the song?" (**Ok I know you going to be like who talking it was vert**)

"I change my role because I didn't want your girlfriend being mad at you so I though." She told him. (**Ring-ring**) "Look like school out, hey Ill see you at the game right?" he ask while going out the door. "Yell sees you there" agura answer (**ok going to head to the game they winning home 30-20 visit**)

"Man we going to win this for sure" zoom told vert "you think she came?" vert ask

"Who" zoom ask

"agura" vert said while look at the people."

"Yes because she right there" zoom told him while point at her (**oh it half time that why they talk but half time over. Game end mayflower high school win**)

"Good game vert" Stanford said while going to his car with Sarah. "Thanks it's a good thing we win the championship come up" vert said

"Hey vert nice game" a voice from behind "um agura thank you oh you need a ride home?" vert ask hope she say yes. "No thank you but I will need a ride home after the party" she told him while look down

"Ok sure ill be happy to" vert answer (**ok I'm go to the next day. Ok I know in the show vert don't have a little brother but I want him to**.)

"Vert wake up…vert wake up" mike call from outside vert room. "Mike I'm up what do you want" vert said with a sleep voice. "I'm hungry can you make me pancake" mike ask while open vert door

"Ok let me put some clothes on first" vert answer get up from his bed. (**So vert put on a shirt with a red a star on it and went downstairs)** "Mike where you go" vert ask while get the pancake mix out. "Looking at TV." mike answer

"Ok pancake will be done in minute" vert told his brother. (**About 45 min later)** "Mike comes eat" vert call

(**Just then the door ring**) "I got it "vert said while go past his brother "agura hey what you doing here?' vert ask "hey, I come to bring your books back, I don't how but they was in the class and the teacher ask me to bring them to you. Agura answer in a cute voice "thank you, you want to come in or something" vert ask

"Vert who at the door oh who this love lady" mike ask looking cute in his night clothes "my friend and go eat your food." Vert said look at him. "That cute I better be going ill see you at the party tonight" agura ask while walk down the step

"Yell sure see you there" vert said while close the door "someone got a girlfriend vert got a girlfriend" his brother was pick on him. "Boys how it going" their dad ask come in the back door. "Dad where have you be?" vert ask

"At work why?" his dad answer an ask "I don't know because my father told me he was going be home before morning" vert answer while going up stair in his room (**later vert come down stair to go to the party**.** When vert gets to the party he sees agura with sage and agura don't look like sick)**

"Sage what going on here" vert ask look at agura

Ok so what has sage done to agura and what vert going to do about it? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok in the last chapter vert was at the party and seen agura with sage but agura look as if she had too much to drink.**

"Oh vert you never said your friend was this much of a party animal." Sage answers with agura stand beside her "ok I'm go find zoom and them." Vert said while walkaway. (Outside Stanford, Sarah, Aj, Minnie, Zoom, Spinner, and Sherman sit over where the fire at)

"Yo what going on everyone" vert ask sit next to zoom

"Just talk about the game and the pass I give you" Aj answer. (They sit their talk for hours when everyone start walk in laugh so vert go inside to se what going to find agura all wet and cover in god know what.) "What the hell going on here" vert yelled. (Music stop and everyone was looking at vert, which was mad.)

"Um vert it was a joke remember we do it to all the new student" sage told him "you was in on this?" agura ask about to cry "no I had nothing to do with this" vert answer (just then something on the TV of what just happen was record)

"I see I thought you was different" agura yelled an ran out the door

"That was not cool sage" vert yelled ran after agura (he get up to her and take her bye the hand) "stop please and hear me out agura" vert said "no you set me up" agura yelled out loud (hope someone would hear her and help)

"no I had nothing to do with it" vert told her "look your wet and need a shower ok just come to my house so I can help you" vert told her while pull her to his car (as vert was drive to his house he start to ask what happen but he still quiet the whole time)

"ok my dad had to go to work so mike should be at his friend house" vert said let agura in "um ok can I go take a shower now?" agura ask "um upstairs on the right, I'll have you some clothes while your be wash." Vert told her while gets the clothes out of his room. (Ok agura take a shower and finish and out his clothes on)

"Thank you for everything but why would she do that to me" agura ask while sit down next to him on the bed. "I don't know but I'm sorry for what she done to you" vert answer "it ok what done is done" agura said with a sexy voice (for the note she had to much to drink)

"No I should've went outside and sit with you all" agura answer get closer to vert to where she could smell him now. "No she should've done it in the first place" vert said look at her

"Um vert can I tell you something?" agura ask

"Sure what is it" vert said (she put her hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips. So vert don't know what to but kiss back, before they know it they was make out on his bed. ) "um…vert…can…you…go slowly" agura said with a sexy voice that made vert want her more (but he couldn't she had just gone though all that. On top of that she drinks vert

"Agura I cant do this to you I like you much and you not yourself right now" vert said get off her and the bed. "Why don't you lay down and get some sleep?" vert ask while go to the door (before he could open the door agura ran up behind him and wrap her arm around him)

"No I don't want you to go" agura said while crying. "But agura you not you. Vert said while lead agura to the bed to put her down (this time agura take vert bye the hand and lay him down on the bed and start to kiss him in all place. That made vert hot and hard) "agura…ok you win" vert said lay on top of agura (so vert kiss lip on down)

"Are you sure agura?" he asked "yes" she answer in a sexy voice. (so vet went on the room was hot, the feel of her in side and the noise she made just made vert want cum inside of her. The next day)

"Um vert are you ok" agura ask get up from his chest. "Ya are you ok? Because if I hurt you let me know" vert ask sat up now.

"No I'm fine hurt just a little but it just we did it this" (just then vert kiss her on the lips and said this) "well you like right and I like you. So want to go out? Vert ask

**Omg vert and agura had sex and what going to happen next at mayflower high school find out in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone that take so long I been read other fanfiction. So in the last chapter agura and vert had sex and now their date. How will vert friends take the news. Read and find out **

"So we girlfriend and boyfriend" agura ask "yell why you don't want to go out" vert ask put on a shirt "yes I do but I mean you and sage" (vert stop her) "I don't love her I love you and you alone" vert said while find her something to wear. "vert" agura said while get up from the bed walking up to him

"yes " he answer turn around (she give vert a kiss on the lips) "I know but what if she get mad at you for date me?" agura ask put the shirt on. "why would you think that?" vert asked "you seen what happen last night oh no I forget to call home" agura ran to her phone

"yes mom I'm fine I still at a friend house" agura was tell her mom (that went on for a hour) "so what now" agura ask in a sexy voice "we could go one more round before my dad and brother come home" vert answer wrap his arm around her

"or we could talk a shower and look at a movie" agura said while walk out the room ("damn that girl know how to get me hot") vert thinking the himself (ok so vert and agura take shower)

"so movie you want to look at?" vert ask sit down next to his girlfriend "um I think shark night would be a good movie" agura answer

"you know let go for a walk?" vert ask

"where are going?" agura ask

"you'll see when we get there" vert said walk to the door (so vert and agura walk one block over to zoom house and yes all of them stay near each other)

"who house is this?" agura asked

"zoom house" vert answer

"why" agura asked in a mad tone

"because he has a big t.v. and a lot of movies. Vert answer

"okay if you so then" agura answer while going in

"zoom where you at" vert yelled

"down stair" zoom yelled back

(so when vert and agura go down stair vert see sage sit down next to Minnie)

**Oh man what going to happen next. What agura going to say when she see sage there and what sage going to say to agura. Find out in the next chapter and sorry for updated late.**


End file.
